Tentaciones y Deseos
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Gracias a unos medicamentos para la migraña, Jane tiene un sueño erótico con Lisbon. Jisbon... obvio, no?  xD


Bueno. Aquí de nuevo con un one-shot pícaro. ¡Como me gustan a mí! xDDD

Gracias a unos medicamentos para la migraña, Jane tiene un sueño erótico con Lisbon.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo hice escribiéndolo. ;)

* * *

><p>Tentaciones y Deseos<p>

Jane despertó con el terrible sonido de la alarma retumbándole en los tímpanos de los oídos.

"Ahhh!" Se quejó colocando sus manos en su cabeza y apretando los ojos. Su cabello estaba salvajemente alborotado al igual que la cama. Al parecer había tenido una lucha en ella… en realidad, durante la noche, había dado más vueltas que un pollo asándose en una vara.

No había dormido bien lo que hizo que amaneciera con un dolor de cabeza desastroso.

Se sentó un poco en la cama para agarrar el despertador de mala gana y halarlo para arrancar el cable del enchufe. Es que el aura, si, esas estrellas y zigs zags que invaden los ojos cuando se está punto de experimentar un episodio de migraña espantoso, no lo dejaban enfocar la vista con claridad.

Se levantó de la cama. Solo llevaba su pantalón pijama de dormir. Sin dejar de frotarse las sienes con una mano, caminó torpemente hasta el baño de la habitación de motel. Se detuvo frente del lavamanos y se miró por unos instantes en el espejo.

"Te ves terrible." Se dijo así mismo al verse.

Las líneas de su rostro, esas líneas sensuales que gritan sus cuarenta y tantos años de edad, se veían más marcadas que nunca. Las ojeras le llegaban casi a las mejillas (por exagerar), y su pelo estaba más rebelde que el de _Gloria Trevi_ para los años 90.

Abrió el botiquín y comenzó a forzar la vista para intentar leer las etiquetas de los medicamentos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el frasco de Neosaldina? A buenas horas tenía que 'esconderse'.

Sintió como el estómago se le volcó y tuvo que soltar el frasco que tenía en las manos para abrir la tapa del inodoro y vomitar hasta las bilis.

Con los vómitos, a veces el dolor de cabeza se calma, pero este no fue el caso. Seguía persistente dándole golpes en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza como si se tratase de un maldito martillo gigante.

Al menos el aura estaba desapareciendo (aunque eso no ayudaba del todo porque significaba que lo peor estaba por venir). Ahora podía leer las etiquetas de los medicamentos con 'tranquilidad', vaya, con _claridad_ mejor dicho.

Encontró el tan deseado frasco y no dudó en abrirlo de inmediato. Con un pequeño temblor en las manos, se colocó la píldora en la lengua y abrió el grifo del lavamanos para agarrar un poco de agua directamente con la boca. ¡Qué el vaso está muy lejos! Y no es necesario mostrar modales estando solo.

Suspiró con _felicidad _al saber que la píldora ya había bajado por su garganta hasta su estómago. Solo tenía que acostarse nuevamente y dormir algunas horas para recuperarse por completo.

Caminó hacia la cama rascándose con suavidad los picos de barba que habían comenzado a salir por su mentón y parte del cuello a la vez que trataba de domar su cabello rebelde con su otra mano.

Se lanzó boca abajo literalmente a la cama y se quejó por la torpeza. El lanzarse de la manera en que lo hizo, logró nada más que enviarle una puñalada de dolor intenso a la cabeza.

No pasó ni un minuto y su teléfono celular estaba sonando.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porrr quééé?" Jane casi llora.

Se arrastró por la cama y agarró el teléfono celular. Miró la pantalla. Era Lisbon.

Jane escondió sus ojos en sus sabanas y respiró profundo. No se había tomado la molestia de llamar para decir que no podría ir al CBI a trabajar.

Levantando la cabeza y dando un nuevo respiro, tomó la llamada.

"Hey." Dijo completamente ronco.

"Jane, te estamos esperando. ¿Qué no piensas venir hoy a trabajar?" Preguntó la agente con enojo ignorando la voz de ultratumba de su consultor.

"Lisbon…" Carraspeó. "Siento no haber llamado. No podre ir hoy." Trató de hablar lo más claro posible.

"¿Por? ¿Estabas durmiendo, Jane?" Preguntó indignada.

"Eso intento." Susurró volteándose boca arriba en la cama y estirándose un poco.

"¿Qué tienes? Te escuchas horrible."

"Migraña."

"¿Migraña? ¿Desde cuándo padeces migraña?"

"Por qué crees que no tomo café?"

"Oh…" Se escuchó en la línea.

"Me siento muy mal. En serio, no puedo ir."

"Mmmmm…. Ok."

"A menos que quieras que vomite en tu camioneta durante el camino." Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

"No." Dijo ella casi de inmediato. Cosa que hizo que Jane sonriera a pesar del dolor fuerte de cabeza. "Está bien. Descansa." Añadió la agente.

"Te llamaré."

"Eso lo he escuchado antes." Dijo Lisbon con una ceja levantada para luego escuchar que Jane tumbaba la llamada.

Jane lanzó el celular haciendo que cayera encima de la mesita de noche y volvió a voltearse boca abajo. Escondió parte de la cabeza bajo la almohada y trató de relajarse lo más posible.

Diez minutos después, estaba profundamente dormido.

xXx

"_Yo sé cómo se te puede ir ese molestoso dolor de cabeza." _

_Se escuchó una voz de mujer en la habitación. Jane abrió los ojos debajo de la almohada y la apartó. Se volteó con lentitud en la cama y notó que Lisbon estaba de pie junto a él. _

"_¿Lisbon? ¿Cómo entraste?" Preguntó intrigado a la vez que observaba como ella se quitaba la pistola y la placa de su cinturón para colocarlas encima de la mesita de noche junto al teléfono de Jane._

"_¿Recuerdas la vez que se te perdió la tarjeta de la cerradura de la puerta?" _

_Jane asintió._

"_La dejaste en mi auto." Dijo con sonrisa juguetona Lisbon._

"_Oh…" Dijo él ladeando la cabeza al ver la sonrisa de Lisbon._

"_¿Cómo sigues?" Preguntó sentándose a su lado pegando su cadera a la de él._

"_Eh… a__ún duele, pero estaré bien. No tenias porque molestarte en venir." Dijo sentándose en la cama y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al notarse desnudo de cintura hacia arriba. _

_Ella asintió con suavidad sin dejar de sonreír._

"_¿Por qué la sonrisa?" Preguntó Jane con preocupación. _

"_Estás nervioso." _

"_No. No lo estoy."_

"_Te pongo nervioso." Dijo Lisbon burlonamente._

"_¿Por qué me pondrías nervioso?" Preguntó enarcando las cejas._

"_Porque estamos en una habitación de motel… tú estás semidesnudo acostado en la cama y yo estoy…. Caliente."_

_Jane abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que Lisbon había dicho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esta mujer? ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué?_

_Lisbon sacó su blusa de dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a subírsela con lentitud de forma sexy y descarada en frente de Jane._

"_Eh… Lisbon…. ¿Qué haces?"_

"_¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Solo quiero que mi consultor favorito se sienta bien."_

_Jane fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar al ver que Lisbon se quitaba la blusa por completo y dejaba al descubierto un sexy sostén color turquesa con algunos detalles en encajes._

"_¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó el hombre con cara de tonto mientras veía como Lisbon ahora se desabotonaba su pantalón._

"_La hora de que te relajes y dejes volar tu más oscuras fantasías." Dijo Lisbon a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior y se bajaba el pantalón con suavidad logrando así atormentando a Jane hasta más no poder._

"_Mis más oscuras…." _

_Y ni siquiera el pobre hombre terminaba las oraciones. _

_Ahora menos, que Lisbon se arrodillaba en la cama y gateaba como gata en celo mientras su cabello se movía y tapaba su rostro según el vaivén de sus piernas. _

_Ahora estaba prácticamente encima de él, aún arrodillada, mirándolo con lujuria. _

_El tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Desde la muerte de su mujer, no había tenido una fémina tan cerca… de esa manera._

"_Lisbon…" Comenzó a susurrar el hombre._

_Fue callado por un beso dulce y una lengua con instintos asesinos._

"_Jefa." Dijo Lisbon entre besos._

_Jane fruncía el ceño y se mantenía con los ojos abiertos a pesar de los apasionados besos que le daba la agente._

"_Lisbon…" Jane levantó las manos sin tocar a la agente. _

_Intentaba detenerla, pero no encontraba como hacerlo. Iba a colocar sus manos en los hombros desnudos de ella, pero se arrepintió. _

_¿Cómo salir de esta situación? _

_Aunque su corazón le decía que no quería salir, su mente le decía que sí. En realidad, una cuarta parte de su mente… las otras terceras le decían: "Hazla tuya. No pierdas esta oportunidad."_

"_Despreocúpate, Patrick…. Somos adultos." Dijo Lisbon mientras introducía las manos bajo la sábana y buscaba cierta parte sensible de su consultor que en estos momentos estaba…. ¿cómo podríamos describirla?… despierta._

_Jane, que estaba semi acostado en la cama, dejó caer su espalda completa en las sábanas al sentir las manos suaves y cálidas de Lisbon haciendo masajes suaves y luego algo intensos, de arriba abajo, por toda el área. _

"_Le voy a poner un nombre." Dijo Lisbon con picardía._

_Jane, quien ahora respiraba un poco agitado, abrió los ojos y miró a Lisbon._

"_¿Un nombre?" Preguntó en forma de suspiro._

"_Si. ¿Qué tal…. 'Mi gigante dormido'?"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Si… así cuando estemos junto al equipo y sienta unas terribles ganas de tenerte dentro de mí, digo…. 'qué difícil es despertar al gigante dormido' o 'quiero ver al gigante dormido' o 'el gigante dormido me llama' o… '¡que gigante!"_

"_Entendí perfectamente." Dijo Jane casi sin aire. "Pero entonces tengo que ponerle nombre también a la tuya… eh…. ¿Qué tal…. Casita de…."_

_Lisbon levantó las sábanas en frente de ella y se escondió debajo. Jane sabía las intenciones. El hombre sonrió un poco para luego cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca con suavidad al sentir los labios de Lisbon haciendo un espectacular trabajo en su entrepierna. _

"_Oh… Dios…. Lisbon…." Dijo Jane mientras agarraba las sabanas con sus dos manos y estiraba el cuello lo más posible debido a las sensaciones sentidas._

"_¡Jefa!" Gruñó la agente estando debajo de las sábanas._

"_¡Está bien! Como tú quieras. 'Jefa.'" _

_La mujer ahora salía de entre las sabanas y aparecía en el pecho de Jane totalmente desnuda. El observó sus pequeños, pero bien formados pechos y sintió deseos terribles de besarlos y morderlos con suavidad._

"_Son todo tuyos. Buen provecho." Dijo Lisbon invitándolo a cenar. _

_Jane no dudó. Lisbon sacó su lengua y Jane humedeció sus dedos con su saliva para luego llevar su mano húmeda a uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra la aguantaba por una de sus caderas. Agarraba su otro pecho con su boca y lo acariciaba con su lengua, lo besaba y lo mordía con suavidad._

_Lisbon soltó un pequeño gemido de placer y se colocó en posición encima de las caderas de Jane. Abrió sus piernas por completo para él y se alejó haciendo que Jane soltara un gemido de molestia por la de repente retirada de sus deliciosos pechos. _

_La molestia duró poco, pues se retiró para posicionarse bien encima de él y dejarse caer con suavidad encima de sus genitales, los cuales presionaban abriéndose paso dentro de los de ella de forma caliente y húmeda. _

_Los dos soltaron un quejido suave y de larga duración mientras el 'gigante dormido' de Jane hacia su entrada completa en la 'casita de muñecas' de Lisbon._

_Una vez el invitado estuvo adentro, Lisbon colocó una de sus manos en un hombro de Jane y la otra encima de su pecho. El la observaba desde abajo. Se veía hermosa; seductora. Ella comenzó a moverse hacia al frente y hacia atrás con lentitud y él solo se perdió en los caminos del placer. _

_Lisbon podía sentir en su mano los latidos fuertes del corazón de Jane. No podía dejar de mirar las expresiones de su cara mientras se movía encima de él. _

_El la veía más sexy que como la había imaginado alguna vez. Ok… como la había imaginado muchas veces._

_Le agarró las muñecas y la haló hacia él para besarla en la boca. _

_Ambos se besaban con intensidad mientras se movían en sincronía. _

"_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando." Suspiró Jane entre besos. Ahora la apretaba en su pecho haciendo que ella permaneciera inmóvil encima de él._

_Ella abrió los ojos por un instante al sentir el abrazo fuerte e inmovilizador de su consultor._

_El comenzó a moverse con más intensidad dentro de ella sin soltarla haciendo que Lisbon tuviera espasmos de placer. _

"_¡Jane!" Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la agente al sentir que se iba a desmayar. _

"_¡Dime Patrick!" Ahora era él el que exigía._

_La volteó en la cama quedando encima de ella y siguió moviéndose con fuerza esta vez arrodillado y apoyándose en el matres con sus puños a los lados de los hombros de la agente. _

"_¡Patrick!" Gritó ahogadamente Lisbon quien tenía su cabello tapándole casi por completo la cara._

_El ahora se dejaba caer encima de ella, apoyándose en sus codos, colocando sus manos en sus hombros para que no se moviera debido a las embestidas y la seguía besando de forma casi salvaje en la boca, en el mentón, en el cuello… en los hombros…_

_Agarraba uno de los muslos de Lisbon para colocar la pierna en su cintura, encima de sus glúteos y hacer mucho más profunda la penetración. _

_Los dos casi sin aire y con gotas de sudor bajando por sus pieles, cayeron en un mar de placer increíble que los hizo casi agonizar. _

_Los gemidos de ambos fueron ahogados por un beso intenso que cerró con broche de oro lo que acabaron de experimentar._

_Ambos se miraron exhaustos, sudados, sin aire…_

"_¿Se te quitó el dolor de cabeza?" Preguntó Lisbon entre bocados suaves de aire._

"_Qué dolor de cabeza?" Preguntó Jane casi sin aire también y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

xXx

"Yo sé cómo se te puede ir ese molestoso dolor de cabeza."

Se escuchó una voz de mujer en la habitación. Jane abrió los ojos debajo de la almohada y la apartó. Se volteó con lentitud en la cama y notó que Lisbon estaba de pie junto a él.

"¿Lisbon? ¿Cómo entraste?" Preguntó intrigado a la vez que observaba como ella se quitaba la pistola y la placa de su cinturón para colocarlas encima de la mesita de noche junto al teléfono de Jane.

"¿Recuerdas la vez que se te perdió la tarjeta de la cerradura de la puerta?"

Jane se quedó mirando a Lisbon sorprendido. Tragó saliva.

"¿Qué te pasa? Al parecer viste un fantasma." Preguntó Lisbon al ver la cara de susto del hombre.

"N…nada." Contestó Jane inquieto.

Esto era muy raro.

"Mmm… Ok. Pues la tarjeta la dejaste en mi auto." Dijo sonriendo la agente.

"Oh…" Dijo ladeando la cabeza al ver la sonrisa de Lisbon.

"¿Cómo sigues?" Preguntó sentándose a su lado pegando su cadera a la de él.

Jane se quedó mirándola ahora más nervioso que antes.

"Estoy bien." Dijo sentándose y sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza. "Ahh!" Se quejó tocándose la sien y apretando los ojos.

Lisbon puso cara de dolor.

El la miró por un momento.

"¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? No sé. ¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia? ¿Te compro algo de comer?" Preguntó Lisbon con preocupación.

Jane no le dio respuesta. Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño nuevamente a abrazarle al inodoro para vomitar.

Lisbon se levantó de la cama con cara de asco y se acercó al baño totalmente preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la mujer a pasos de distancia de la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Jane?" Lo llamó.

El hombre abrió la puerta y la miró con cara completamente enferma.

"Si me traes… unas sopas…. Que se yo… ¿de pollo? Te lo agradecería mucho." Dijo ronco.

"Jane, no te ves bien. Te llevaré al hospital." Dijo Lisbon caminando hacia sus cosas.

"No. No hace falta. De verdad. Solo… tráeme algo de comer."

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Lisbon acercándose para estudiar su cara.

"Seguro." Dijo Jane ocultando la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

Se notó semidesnudo y caminó torpemente hacia una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche para sacar una camiseta y ponérsela.

Lisbon lo observó mientras lo hacía y luego se detuvo en frente de la puerta.

"Dame quince minutos y regreso con comida. ¿Ok?" Le dijo aún con notable preocupación. "Me queda media hora de almuerzo, así que… creo que da tiempo para almorzar juntos."

El se terminó de colocar la camisa y miró a la agente.

"Ok." Dijo asintiendo. "Gracias, Lisbon." Añadió.

"No tienes de qué." Dijo con dulzura saliendo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Jane se sentó en la cama y se llevó la mano a la frente negando con la cabeza.

"Quince minutos…" Se dijo así mismo. _"Creo que me da tiempo de darme un baño."_ Pensó.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió al baño quitándose la ropa.

Abrió la ducha y entró desnudo la bañera. Dejó que el agua fría cayera libremente sobre su cabeza a ver si así aliviaba el dolor y también a ver si las fantasías eróticas que tenía en la mente desaparecían, pero no fue de mucha ayuda.

Si iba a estar almorzando junto con Teresa Lisbon en su habitación… tendría que hacer algo primero.

No acostumbraba autosatisfacerse, pero esto era de _vida_ o _muerte_.

Si no quería recibir una cachetada de su jefa por tocarla o darle un beso descarado (que en estos momentos se sentia muy_ tentado_ con _deseos_ de hacerlo)… mejor era _echarse un polvo_ en el baño antes de que ella llegara.

xXx

Cuando Lisbon llegó a la habitación, Jane salía del baño con un pantalón azul sudadera puesto y una camiseta blanca. Se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla.

"Te ves mejor." Dijo Lisbon sonriéndole con el paquete de comida en la mano.

"Si… _el baño_ me sentó bien."

"Pues ven. Tienes que comer. Y yo también. Vamos. Que se me hace tarde." Dijo la agente apurándolo y sentándose en el suelo de la habitación con la espalda pegada a la cama.

"Ok… ok." Dijo acercándose a ella intentando sonreír. "¿Qué tal el caso?" Preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

Miradas y sonrisas juguetonas mientras comían y hablaban. Jane soltaba de vez en cuando un: _"no me hagas reír que me late la cabeza." _

¿Se atreverán algún día llegar a más que una mirada o una sonrisa picaras?

¿Quién será el primero en romper el hielo?

Hagan sus apuestas.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Por cierto ya desabilité lo de no aceptar reviews sin firma. Todo el que quiera me puede dejar review aunque no tenga cuenta. (Puf.. torpe de mi. xD)


End file.
